1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflection plate, a reflection type liquid crystal display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly relates to a reflection plate and a reflection type liquid crystal display apparatus which reflect an input light from outside (external portion) and then use it as a display light source, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a reflection type liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus is known which has a reflection plate within the apparatus and reflects an input light from external portion by using this reflection plate and, then uses it as a display light source so that it does not require a back light as a light source.
As such a conventional reflection type liquid crystal display apparatus, for example, there is a display apparatus in which isolated convex portions are formed on the surface of a reflection plate by using a photo-lithography process while organic insulation film is left, and interlayer film is formed on the convex portions, and smoothed concave and convex structure provided with mountain sections composed of the convex portions and valley sections composed of other portions are formed, and the concave and convex pattern is formed on the surface of the reflection plate (refer to Japanese Patent No. 2825713).
FIG. 14 is a plan view showing an example of the concave and convex pattern formed on a conventional reflection plate. As shown in FIG. 14, a concave and convex pattern 1 is configured such that a plurality of respectively isolated convex portions 3 are formed on a reflection plate 2, in which they are used as the basic convex pattern.
However, in a case of the conventional reflection plate 2, its object is to reflect the input light while scattering with predetermined angular range. Thus, the scattering of light is strong, and the input light is substantially regularly reflected so that the reflection direction is circular-corn-shaped.
FIG. 15 is an explanation view showing the relation between the input light and the reflection light resulting from the reflection plate in FIG. 14. As shown in FIG. 15, an input light Li of fluorescent light or sun light, which is inputted from a front direction of an observer viewing a screen of the reflection type liquid crystal display apparatus, is reflected on the reflection plate 2, and it becomes a reflection light Lr, which is scattered substantially regularly wide direction.
At a results, there is a following problem in an environment in which a dominant emission of a strong light (direct light) of a fluorescent light from a particular direction in a room and an input light (indirect light) inputted to a panel through a reflection on a wall is weak. That is, the reflection plate 2 composed of the conventional concave and convex pattern using a substantially circular pattern can not efficiently reflect the light from the particular direction to an observer side. Thus, it is not possible to effectively use the input light to the panel. Hence, the reflection light to the observer side is weak, which leads to the dark display.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reflection plate and a reflection type liquid crystal display apparatus, in which a light from a light source having a strong energy, such as a fluorescent light or the sun light is effectively used to thereby increase an amount of lights to be reflected to an observer side so that a bright display can be obtained, and a method of manufacturing the same.